Believe in Love
by Choi Hyo Joon
Summary: Apa jadinya, jika dua hati yang benar - benar kesepian, saat pasangan mereka tidak berada disamping mereka? Apakah Kyuhyun akan terjebak asmara dengan Sungmin, atau...? FF KyuMin GS/ RnR please!/ DOn't BASH


-KYUMIN FANFICTION-

_**Genderswitch**_

_Believe in Love_

_By © Choi Hyo Joon_

CAST :

LEE SUNGMIN as Minnie (y)

CHO KYUHYUN (n)

LEE MINHO as Minnie boyfriend

SEO JOOHYUN as Kyuhyun girlfriend

.

.

Length : series…

**WARNING : **Genderswitch, typo(s), tidak sesuai EyD, masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan satu per satu . DON'T LIKE…DON'T READ…DON'T BASH.

**DISCLAIMER :** Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang g tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya #plakkk.

SUMMARY : _Percayalah takdir tidak pernah mempermainkan kita, disaat tersulit dalam hidup tengah memebelenngu takdir akan memberikan sahabat penutup luka dihatimu yang bernama CINTA. Ia yang akan mengantarmu menuju gerbang keindahan_

_Percayalah akan Cinta._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

"obatnya harus rajin diminum ya halaboeji…" ucap manis keluar dari Dokter yang sedang memberikan kertas resep pada pasien .

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Ponsel yang sedari tadi terus bergetar diatas meja kerjanya bahkan tak digubris olehnya.

"ne, saya permisi dulu Dokter, ghamshae" pamit Kakek tua dituntun dengan anak perempuannya.

"kami permisi Dok." Dan bergegas keluar dari pintu ruangan dokter cantik itu.

Ponselnya sampai sudah tak bergetar lagi, ia melirik kecil kearah ponselnya daan seulas senyum manis terlihat diwajah cantiknya, ia tak menggubris panggilan masuk dari ponselnya karena memang ada hal yang lebih penting harus diselesaikannya, itulah motto hidupnya mendahulukan kepentingan umum daripadaa kepentingan pribadi, umum yang ia temui menyangkut masalah nyawa seseorang karena tuntutan profesinya sebagai seorang DOKTER.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Ponselnya kembali bergetar untuk yang kedua kalinya padahal ia berniat untuk menghubunginya tadi, tapi 'yang jauh disana' lebih cepat untuk menghubunginya, ia langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat nama indah yang terlihat diponselnya.

"yeoboseyo"

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat didepan kaca elase yang memandang ke arah taman Rumah Sakit, matanya memandang jauh keluar tapi ia tetap masih berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan sang kekasih.

"mianhaeyo oppa tadi sedang ada pasien…" ia berbicara sembari memainkan kancing seragam putih miliknya.

"…"

"gwenchanayo chagi…, aku tidak maraaahhh~~~~" ucapnya manja pada namja yang sedang menghubunginya.

"…"

"ne…, aku tahu oppa sibuk, ya sudah istirahat yang cukup selama disana. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu disini"

"…"

"ne, arrasoyo oppa, saranghae…muaaccchh…"

Tiitt~~

Wajahnya terlihat bahagia setelah mendapatkan telepon masuk dari kekasihnya.

"bogoshippo oppa…" ucapnya pada layar ponselnya yang sudah tidak tersambung lagi.

Jujur saja ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya yang sudah 2 bulan ini ditempatkan di TOKYO untuk memperbesar wilayah saham keluarganya.

Dokter ini begitu manis dengan seragam puutih yang selalu dikenakannya saat bertugas, tubuh mungilnya membuat orang lain kadang tidak mempercayai profesinya yang sebagai DOKTER.

Wajahnya yang cantil selalu bisa membuat pasien-pasien terpesona dengan kecantikannya. Namanya Lee Sungmin atau sapaan yang sering terdengar Minnie.

Lengkap sudah garis hidupnya memiliki kekasih yang baik, penuh kasih sayang, romantic dan juga kaya tentunya, bahkan dilengkapi dengan kehidupan kariernya yangbagus. Membuat semua orang bahkan keabat terdekatnya iri padanya.

Minnie masih terus memandang luas kearah taman, mata indahnya memandang kearah pasien-pasien yang sedang duduk terdiam sendiri, sedang ditemani berkeliling dengan kursi roda bahkan ada yang bermain-main ditaman. Wajah manisnya mengeluarkan senyum kebahagiaan melihat pasien-pasiennya.

Seorang suster tiba-tiba masuk tanpa izin keruangannya membuat lamunannya buyar.

"Dokter Lee ada pasien yang sedang sekarat diruang ICU sekarang Dok…", panik suster yang tentunga membuat Minnie terkejut mendengarnya.

"baik, ayo…", Minnie segera bergegas membawa stetoskop yang berada diatas mejanya.

Merekapun berlari bersama keruangan pasien yang dimaksud.

"kumohon Nyonya tinggalkan pasien ini dulu, ini juga untuk kebaikan anak anda…" bujuk salah satu suster kepada seorang ibu yang ingin masuk menemani anaknya.

"hiks..kumohoooon selamaatkaaan putriiiikuuu…", ibu tua ini terus menangis bersujud dikaki suster.

"istriku tenangkah, biarkan mereka yang menanganinya…", ucap sang suami menenangkan dan merangkul sang istri agar bangun dan tak mengganggu perkerjaan suster.

"Dokter Lee.." panggil suster itu saat melihat soraang dokter yang sedang berlari mendekati mereka.

Dokter cantik tersebut terlihat terengah-engah dan sedikit mengatur nafasnya.

"kumohon selamatkan anaaakkuu dookk…", pinta sang ibu kembali, entahlah mereka terlihat habis menghadiri sebuah acara pesta pakaian kedua oorang tua pasien ini terlihat sangat rapid an sepadan.

"ne, aku akan berusaha nyonya, bantulah dengan doa…", ucap Minnie menyemangati ibu yang terus menagis dipelukan suaminya.

Minnie segera beranjak meninggalkan mereka daan masuk kedalam ruangan ICU.

"bagaimana keadaan pasien…?", tanya Minnie panik kepada suster yang berada didalam ruangan.

Sudah banyak tema medis yang menangani pasien ini.

"Dia kecelakaan Dok, dan luka dikepalanya banyak mengeluarkan darah", jelas suster lainnya yang sudah berada diruangan itusebelumnya dan memeriksa pasien yang memakai GAUN PENGANTIN tersebut.

Minnie mendekati pasien yang masih berbalut lengkap dengan pakaian pengantinnya, sejenak ia merasa aneh., tapi melihat darah yang terus keluar dan ditampung oleh suster, membuat Minnie tersadar.

"ambilkan alkohol cepat", perintah Minnie.

Minnie terlihat sangat serius mengobati pasien yang sudah berlumuran darah di sekujur tubuhnya hingga mengenai GAUN PUTIH indah itu.

Minnie dengann telaten menutupi beberapa luka yang terkoyak lebar menghentikan aliran darah keluar dari tubuh itu.

Wanita bergaun itu hanya tertidur tak sadarkan diri bahkan jarum-jarum besar yang menyuntik tubuhnya tak membuatnya meringis. Wajahnya yang benar-benaar cantik tertutupi dengan kerudung jaring putih.

Tit..Tit…Tit…

Bahkan alat pemasang nadi terus berbunyi lemah menandakan kondisi pasien yang benar-benar tidak stabil saat ini, garis-garis dilayar menunjukkan ketidak stabilan yeoja yang sedaang terlellap didunia alam bawah sadarnya.

Semua tim media mengupayakan yang sebaik-baiknya saat ini bahkan Minnie sudah sampai berulang kali meneteskan keringat dari dahinya, dan berulanng kali juga suster mengusap buliran keringatnya dengan kain, mereka memakai masker yang dapat melindungi dari baunya obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat.

Tit..Tit..Tit..Tiiiiiiiit..

Mereka semua panik, pasien mulai kehilanngan control kesadarannya sendiri.

Minnie dengan cepat memompa jantung yeoja cantik ini dengan tangannya, mencoba memberikan bantuan pertama untuk menstabilkan denyut jantungnya.

Dansuster dengan cepat membawa alat untuk bisa memancing denyut jantung kembali dengan alat penyengat jantung.

"tekan", perintah Minnie

Tubuh sang pasien terhentakkan dari tempat tidurnya, tapi garis dilayar masih menunjukkan garis lurus.

"tekan", alat ini benar-benarmenyengat seperti listrik dan membuat tubuh pasien terhentak kuat dari tempat tidur.

Tit..tit…tit…

"heuhh" Minnie menarik panjang nafasnya, akhirnya detak jantung mulai kembali stabil, tapi pasien dalam masa-masa kritis saat ini.

Seorang pria tengah berdiri tegap dengan tuxedo putih yang menambah nilai ketampanan pada dirinya, Ia menunggu dengan gagahnya dan sesekali melirik kearah jam tangannya yang ia kenakan, seulam senyum manis terus tersirat dari wajah tampan nan tirus miliknya.

Ia melirik kepada kedua orang tuanya seolah bertanya kemana pengantin wanitanya, ini sudah cukup lama ia menunggu bahkan semua tamu terlihat sudah gelisah menunggu kehadiran pengantin wanita yang tak kunjung datang dari 3 jam lalu yang sudah ditetapkan.

"bagaimana ini Tuan saya harus menghadiri pernikahan lain", ujar sang pastor yang sudaah resah menanti.

"KYUHYUUUUNN..KYUHYUUUUNNN…" seorang pria berjas hitam terlihat berlari dari arah luar dan terus meneriakkan nama namja itu.

Semua mata beralih pada pria yang terlihat tergesa-gesa.

"hosh..hosh…" ia berhenti tepat didepan pintu Gereja, nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal.

"Seohyun…Seohyun…, Kyuhyun-ah…" ucapnya panik.

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan anak saya Dok…?" tanya ibu yang sedari tadi terllihat panik dan dapat diyakini ialah oemma dari pasien itu, terlihat buliran airmata terus menetes dipipinya.

Minnie terlihat bingung menjelaskan keadaan yeoja yang telah diperiksa olehnya tadi.

"bagaimana keadaannya Dok…?"suaranya mulai meninggi dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Minnie meminta jawaban yang sangat ingin ia dengar sekarang.

"chagi…, tenangkah kau jangan kasar begitu dengan Dokter", suaminya mencoba menenangkan.

Minnie semakin bingung menjelaskan segalanya tapi ia harus bisa bukankah ini memang tugasnya.

"Dia mengalami pembekuan pada bagian kepala tuan…dan…", ucap Minnie tak sannggup untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

"DAN APA…?"teriak ibu sang pasien tersebut diselangi dengan isakan lirihnya.

"chagi tenanglah…"

Minnie memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan masalah kesehatan ini.

"Dia sedang dalam masa kritis saat ini dan hanya Tuhan yang dapat memberikan Mukjizat-Nya", jelas Minnie dengan sangat lembut.

"ANDWEEEE…hiks…ANDWEEEE…anakku…" sang ibu terlihat histeris, menangis sejadi-jadinya, tubuhnya terlihat lkemah mendengar penjelasan Minnie.

"sudahlah chagi…", suaminya begitu tegar dan selalu menenangkan sang istri, diraihnya bahu sang istri dan memeluknya erat dalam pelukan hangatnya mencoba menenangkan keadaan yang tengah terlihat kacau sekarang.

"apa kau bilang…?" tiba-tiba seorang pria bertuxedo putih datang mendekati Minnie, dan sepertinya ia sudah mendengar semua ucapan Minnie tentang keadaan pasien.

Minnie menoleh melihat seorang namja bertuxedo putih tengah menghampirinya.

Pria itu semakin mendekatinya sampai harum tubuhnya sudah dapat tercium oleh Minnie harum tubuh yang sama dengan kekasihnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Minnie rasanya memompa dengan cepat, melihat pria tampan dengan aroma tubuh khas yang dikenalnya mulai mendekatinya.

Mata namja itu mampu membuat Minnie membeku dan mematung.

"kau bilang apa…?" tanyanya ulang matanya memancarkan kemarahan dan kesedihan secara bersamaan.

Minnie hanya diam tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, wajahnya terus fokus melihat namja berparas tampan itu.

"Kyuhyuuunnn…hiks…Seohyun, Kyuhyun-ah…" ibu pasien memanggil namja tersebut sembari terisak lirih, ia seperti ingin mengaduh kesedihannya.

Minnie terhenyak saat melihat wanita rapuh itu memeluk namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun.

.

.

~MINNIE HOUSE~

.

.

"heuuhh…" keluh Minnie menarik panjang nafasnya yang sedari tadi tercekat, ia menatap nanar pada pantulan dirinya dicermin, tangannya bertumpu pada sisi-sisi westafel, Minnie terlihat sedang meruntuki dirinya sendiri, dadanya terasa sesak mengingat wajah tampan namja bertuxedo putih tadi.

"bogoshippo oppa…, cheongmal bogoshippo…", ucapnya lirih sembari menunduk, entahlah saat ini ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu diluar dari apa yang ia harapkan, Minnie memaksa membuang jauh-jauh wajah itu dari ingatannya.

Bahkan kapas untuk membersihkan wajahnya hanya digenggamnya, seperti tak ada niat untuk membersihkan wajah mulusnya itu.

"andweee, andweee…" Minnie seperti menolak sesuatu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba didadanya, ia menggeleng paksa kepalanya.

Ia merasa sangat sesak didadanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang sedang bertebangan diperutnya, perasaan apa ini sebenarnya, kenapa ia memikirkan namja bertatapan tajam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Minnie menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya diatas tempat tidur merah muda bergambar 'Minnie Mouse' king size miliknya, memang yeoja ini penggila warna merah muda dari dulu, semua aksesoris bahkan wallpaper dinding rumahnya penuh dengan goresan warna merah muda.

Minnie terlihat tak nyaman dengan tisurnya, sedari tadi ia sibuk membalik-balikkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri, entahlah rasanya ia terus membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun dikepalanya.

"bahkan aku seperti lupa wajah oppa…", ucapnya pada foto yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya.

"malam oppa…",

Minniepun mematikan lampu meja sebagai penenang keindahan dalam mimpinya, tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar keras diatas mejanya.

Drrrt Drrrt

Klik~

Chagiyaa ❤ Selamat malam, mimpikan oppa ne…

Oppa benar-benar sangat merindukanmu…

❤ SARANGHAE ❤

Senyumnya langsung merekah saat mendapatkan pesan dari sang kekasih, orang yang seharusnya berada dipikirannya.

.

.

###############

BELIEVE IN LOVE

###############

.

.

"dokter ini berkas tentang pasien yang berada diruang ICU…", seorang suster menyerahkan berkas-berkas disebuah map.

"dia sudaah kami pindahkan keruangan pasien…", Minnie hanya mengaangguk mendengar penjelasan dari suster itu.

"baiklah aku akan memeriksanya sekarang"

Minniepun mulai beranjak dari ruangannya, menuju kamar pasien yang akan ia periksa.

-CKLEEEKK-

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantungnya kembali bertedak tak karuan melihat namja yang masuk dalam mimpinya semalam.

"eh, anda masih disini tuan", ucap Minnie terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah berada disana.

"sepertinya anda tidak pulang tuan…?", lanjut Minnie bertanya karena melihat Kyuhyun masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama yaitu TUXEDO PUTIH yang masih lengkap.

Kyuhyun seperti tidak menggubris pertanyaan Minnie, matanya tetap fokus menatap wanita yang terus memejamkan matanya dari kemarin.

"apa dia bisa disembuhkann Dok…?" tanyanya yang masih mendekap erat tangan kekasihnya yang terus memejamkan mata.

"Seohyun-ah, buka matamu chagiyaaa, kau lihat oppa tetap memakai jas yang kau berikan, kita kaan menikah chagiyaaa, pasti",ucap Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan mencium pucuk tangan wanita yang sedang terbaring lemah.

Minnie benar-benar terpesona dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu menyayangi kekasihnya.

"apa oppa akan menyayangiku seperti itu…?", lirihnya melamun dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu dan masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Minnie, menatapnya dengan mata obsidian miliknya dan tentunya membuat Minnie terkejut.

"eh anniyo, bisakah aku memeriksa kekasihmu…?" tanya Minnie sopan.

Kyuhyunpun beranjak dan mulai meninggalkan Seohyun sendiri, dan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Minnie yang mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Seohyun.

Harum tubuh kyuhyun membuat Minnie rindu dan terlena akan wewangian itu, wewangian yang menyerupai orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Minnie langsung memeriksa keadaan Seohyun membenarkan selang infuse, memberikan suntikan-suntikan vitamin untuk tubuh pasiennya. Minnie melihat kelopak mata yang menutup rapat pada kedua mata itu.

"kau sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti dia", batin Minnie bergumam sendiri, entahlah tapi seperti ada rasa iri dihatinya yang membuat ia merasakan ada kecemburuan kecil melihat kemesraan dan kasih sayang Kyuhyun pada wanita yang tengah terlelap ini.

Padahal sebelumnya Minnie tak pernah merasakan iri ataupun cemburu pada siapapun, tapi rasa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini seperti aliran listrik yang sedang menyetrum dirinya hidup-hidup.

Setelah selesai memeriksa dan mengobati Seohyun Minniepun beranjak meninggalkan Seohyun dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Saat diluar pintu Minnie melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding dibelakangnya, wajah tampannya dapat terlihat jelas, dan ia terlihat sedaang tertidur mungkin karena lelah dan tidak cukup tidur, karena semalaman menjaga Seohyun.

Minnie mendekati namja itu, ia berdiri tepat didepan Kyuhyun, Minnie memandang lekat wajah pucat dengan rambut kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun, wajah yang membuat ia tidak tenang semalaman.

Minnie membungkukkan tubuhnya memandaang lebih dekat wajah tampan itu matanya menelusur dari mulai alis tebal milik Kyuhyun kemudian pada mata yang bisa membuat ia kaku melihatnya, hidung mancung sempurna dan bibir merah yang terlihat manis baginya, Minnie tak jenuh memandang bagian-bagian wajah itu beruulang kali, ia tetap tak beranjak memperhatikan wajah tampan milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai tersadar dan sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"eh…", kagetnbya saat melihat wajah Minnie berada tepat didepan wajahnya, jarak yang bahkan begitu dekat.

Minnie seperti tidak menyadari Kyuhyun sudaah terbangun, matanya tetap fokus menatap Kyuhyun tapi entah dengan pikirannya yang sudah terbang melayang entah kemana.

"hmm, maaf Dok, apa kau sudah selesai memeriksa Seohyun…?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sengaja ingin mengalihkan tatapan mata yang sedari tadi terus melihatnya.

Minnie tersadar penuh dan alangkah malunya ia saat mengetahui Kyuhyun sudah tersadar dan melihat kembali dirinya.

"eh, maaf tuan..maaf", ucap Minnie sembari membungkuk hormat berungkali dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sejuta malu yang sudah ia perbuat.

"aiiissshh, memalukaaannn…", ucapnya dan mempercepat langkahnya menjadi berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

**=TBC=**

Annyeong chingudeul #lambai-lambai…

(^O^)/

Aku bawa FF series **Genderswitch **kesini. Mianhae sebelumnya, FF ini 'tanpa' editan karena ini FF sebelumnya udah pernah aku post di FB dan WP.

Bagaimana ceritanya? Jelekkah ?

Minta review-nya ya chingu.

Kalau memang FF ini g diminati, bakalan aku hapus ne ^_^d

GOMAWOYO

\(^O^)/


End file.
